February 14th My prince
by Shadowofthenight12
Summary: Namine and Kairi Strife were princesses. They had everything they had ever wanted- except for somebody to love. But two certain- blue eyed boys set out to change that. Mainly Naximas, a slight bit of Sokai :


I smoothed out my long golden ball gown, making sure the ruffles and bows were in the right place. Im a princess, so I need to look like one at all times. Breathe in, breathe out. Today's my day. Well, and Kairi's. I leaned back in my tall throne chair, my dad shooting a soft smile at me and kairi, taking both our hands. I grinned back at him, then leaned back to see Kairi.

She was drumming her fingers in her lap nervously, her sapphire blue ball gown puffing out around her on her pink throne. I giggled quietly to myself- it was just like Kairi to demand a pink throne. Our father cleared his throat and released our hands, standing up and taking a place of regal poise as he pivoted to face the doors.

"The guests may enter now" He spoke quietly to the guards stood by the door. They turned around and pulled the doors open, a cascade of people poured through. My heart pounded nervously in my chest. They crowded around the high platform that we sat on, bowing and murmuring words of appreciation. Me and Kai blushed, our cheeks burning a dark scarlet. We may be royalty, but our daddy raised us like anyone else. He wanted us to be normal, not stuck up and nasty like most princesses in some parts of the world.

"Welcome my people, to the celebration of my daughter's coming of age. Kairi and Namine, join me in our first dance." He said, turning around and extending his hands to Kairi and me. The crowds parted, making way for daddy. We took his hands and stood up, blushing immensely. He kissed both of our cheeks and led us onto the dance floor, were a soft and simple melody began to play. It was so beautiful it almost made me cry, but I caught myself just before a tear fell. Im such a baby sometimes. I blushed as my father span me and Kairi around, my dress flying out around me as I flew. I giggled lightly, my daddy pulling us into him and hugging us.

"Your mom would be so proud" he murmured, a tear in his eye. I nearly cried too. It's true, mom would have given anything to be here. My mom, Tifa Lockhart, died when me and Kairi turned 11, 5 years ago. We quickly composed ourselves and kept swaying, father holding us close. Kairi laughed a little and looked at me. I giggled. The crowd begin to stir; following their king's lead as they brought their companions onto the dance floor. All around me were blurs of colours as they waltzed, the swishing of there cloaks and gowns echoing through the hallway. It was so pretty.

I span round and round with my daddy, feeling Kairi's hand leave my own as she turned to face a sixteen year old boy, his bright blue eyes twinkling as he looked at her. I giggled lightly to myself. Sora. My daddy stopped dancing and looked upon the newcomer, making Sora blush and bow immediately. My father chuckled, knowing of the boy's affection for Kairi.

"Excuse me your highness, but may I cut in?" Sora asked hopefully, meeting my father's eyes. Father nodded and extended Kairi's hand to his, placing her palm in his. They both blushed from the close contact, Sora grinning so wide it's a wonder that boy's face didn't crack. Kairi's expression mirrored his. Im so happy she found her prince. I cant help but feel that I may meet mine tonight.

I giggled, my father returning to dancing with just me this time, spinning me round and round. I caught glimpses of a blushing Kairi, dancing with the boy she was so obviously was in love with. I laughed out loud, making my daddy pick me up and twirl me, kissing my forehead. He glanced towards the doors, chuckling under his breath.

"Duty calls" he murmured so only I could hear, making me giggle. He broke apart from me, heading towards the ballroom doors. He disappeared from my sight; all around me were blurs of colour as people swayed around me. I glimpsed a head of red hair, silky brown spike accompanying her as they walked to the chairs at the side to take a rest.

The song changed, and people picked up the pace around me. I tried to make my way through, and automatically people moved to the sidelines, making way for me. I blushed and smiled graciously- I was starting to feel claustrophobic. The chairs were in sight. I sighed happily and made my way towards them, lifting up my dress as i walked faster, when I bumped into something.

I fell backwards, closing my eyes as I awaited the impact of the hard marble floor. It never came. I felt soft, warm arms wrapped around my waist supporting me. I blushed and opened my eyes, squealing slightly in shock as a pair of cerulean blue eyes glinted in front of me, they were wide with surprise and shock. The boy blushed immensely, taking my arm and helping me up; his touch was light and soft, more like a caress than a hold. I blushed from the thought and brushed off my dress, wondering why he wasn't apologizing yet.

"Hello" he said, attracting my attention as I looked up. His voice was quiet yet clear, his voice the only thing I could hear (apart from the erractic thudding of my heartbeat) The music went away as I looked up to the boy who had bumped into me. His golden feathery spikes layered tall above his head, tilting sideways daringly in a messy disarray. His bright blue eyes shone with interest, his pale yet somehow tanned face stretched slightly into a soft smile. A grace of pink was spread evenly across his cheeks, illuminating his face and making his eyes stand out even brighter against his silky skin. He was a couple of inches or so taller than me, lean and skinny in his dark blue clothes. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Im sorry princess" he murmured, going a deeper shade of red as he got on one knee and kissed my hand as a show of loyalty. I just stood with my mouth open like a fish, staring at him like a blind person seeing the sun for the first time. He stood back up, and I shook my head to clear it of my foolish thoughts. I arranged my features into an expressionless mask.

"It's alright" I said, meeting his eyes once more. His face lit up, and he let out a long held in breath.

"Really? You're not mad?" he questioned, taking a step closer to me. My heartbeat thudded erratically against my ribcage, my breathing pace increasing. A smile automatically spread across my face without my permission. He smiled back, his white teeth shining brightly against his soft skin. I nodded my head, finding I was not able to speak. He left me breathless.

A curl of my platinum blonde hair swung out into my face, and before I could even raise a hand to brush it away, he had already tucked it behind my ear gently, his palm brushing my cheek, making it erupt in a deep scarlet. He laughed a little bit and opened his mouth to speak, the pink tint on his cheeks remaining.

"My name is Roxas Hikaru" He said, pausing a little bit before smiling. "And you are Princess Namine Strife, daughter of King Cloud strife, and twin sister of Princess Kairi Strife" He said smoothly. I giggled a little bit from his soft tone of voice; it was like a melody to me, weaving through the crevices of my body and touching my foolish heart. I looked at him, trying to find something to say. I knew I wanted to ask something, but Im not quite sure Im brave enough. He murmured a goodbye and started to turn away from me, heading towards the chairs. I reached out a gloved hand and grabbed his arm. He turned around quickly, blushing as he faced me.

"What are you-"he asked, one of his golden eyebrows arching gracefully over his beautiful sky blue eyes, a smile threatening to spread across his pale pink lips. I cut him off.

"W-will you dance with me?" I asked, spluttering over my words embarrassingly. I blushed at the same time he did, yet a grin spread across his perfect features.

"Yes" he replied, stepping forward to take my hand. I stopped breathing. His hands were smooth and silky, yet warm in mine. My body suddenly relaxed, it no longer awaited his touch, his hands settling my tense muscles. I let out a long held in breath as he drew me to him, placing his hand on my waist as I swung both arms round his shoulders. He moved his face closer to mine, making me blush. I barely knew the boy, Roxas as he said, but this somehow felt… natural to me. Like I had been born to be this close to him. He swayed us gently from side to side, ignoring the general pattern of everyone else feet surrounding us. They were dancing at a much more regular and quicker pace.

We didn't speak as we looked into each others eyes, a comfortable silence reverberating between our melded bodies. I could feel his warm breath caress my face; I closed my eyes, feeling my long eyelashes brush against the top of my cheek. He chuckled musically, bringing forth a soft giggle from me. We swayed slowly, just holding each other close as the piano playing echoed through the hall.

"You're beautiful" He blurted out, moving his head to rest against my cheek. I blushed a firetruck red- he ran his hand across my cheek. I cant help it, he brings out these reactions in me.

"So are you" I pointed out, desperate to hear his laugh. As expected he chuckled lightly, releasing one side of my waist and placing his hand at the small of my back. He twirled me around, still laughing as I giggled and pulled him back into my arms. He blushed a little bit, and then looked back into my eyes. They burned like a raging fire, blue and indigo swirling together to make a perfect mix. He never blinked. His eyelashes where long and golden brown, fluttering slightly. I giggled and touched his eyelid lightly, the simple gesture coming naturally to me.

"Why aren't you blinking?" I said, still looking into the stormy pools of ocean blue. His eyes mesmerized me.

"Im afraid you'll disappear if I close my eyes, even for a second" he admitted sheepishly, going a deep shade of red. I giggled slightly and raised a hand to his golden spikes. I played with one in my gloved hand; I could feel the natural feathery feel of his hair between my fingers. I leaned in closer, placing my cheek against his.

"Where were you Roxas?" I murmured under my breath, faintly aware of Kairi and Father's gaze upon us.

"The feeling's mutual" He said, smiling softly once more. I raised a hand and stroked his cheek, trailing my thumb across it.

"Am I awake? I don't see how I could have ever over-looked your presence before..." I whispered, and he grinned, his eyes lightign up like two bright stars in the night sky.

"Im pretty sure you are. And I'm Sora's twin brother, my father is king of Castle Oblivion" He muttered, and I smiled. This must be the other twin Sora was talking about ages ago. So that would make him a….. Prince? Roxas never mentioned it before.

"So… How come you didn't tell me you were a prince?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side as we swayed slightly from side to side. I moved my face away from his so I could watch his expression. He smiled absentmindedly.

"I don't like to declare my title like that. I mean, Im proud of my blood, but I don't find it necessary to be treated like royalty, I'd rather be treated normally. Everybody's equal." He explained, his gentle voice reaching out to my heart. He was just like me- I didn't believe that royalty were better than normal people, we both believed everyone was equal. I nodded slightly to show him I understood his previous statement, hearing the bell loudly chime for midnight.

He smiled at me as I grinned back; tucking another stray curl behind my ear. I felt my ears burn as did my cheeks. I gazed into his starry blue eyes, we had stopped dancing. The world had stopped, and all I could see and hear was him, and the tolling of the midnight bell. The lights went out, the mass of candles illuminating the ballroom as the night sky twinkled through the glass ceiling.

"Happy birthday Princess" he said under his breath, moving closer into me, pressing me against him. His breath washed over my lips, making them shudder slightly from the sensation of warm air blowing on them.

"Happy Valentines day, Prince" I murmured, moving in closer, holding my lips to the corner of his mouth. He shifted his head slightly, his soft and smooth lips capturing mine in a sweet kiss. His warmth cascaded across my face as we both blushed immensely. He nibbled my lip gently, and I giggled. He tasted so familiar to me, as if we had kissed before. I finally found my prince. I was estactically happy. He pulled away, grinning brightly, the expression lighting up his whole face. I pulled away and looked around at the crowd, many of them were watching and cooing at us. I blushed and ducked my head into Roxas' shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

I shifted my hair slightly so i could see over his broad shoulder, meeting the gaze of my curious father. I nodded slightly and daddy smiled, walking out of the big the big golden doors behind him. I smiled softly and closed my eyes, knowing that everything was okay now. I looked up and saw a bright star, shining brighter than the rest. A suprised sensation ran through me, making me shiver in Roxas' arms. He pulled away and looked at me, swiftly wiping his thumb over my cheek. I hadnt realised i was crying.

"What is it Namine?" he asked, following my gaze up to the bright star gazig upon me.

"Mom" I said, making a smile spread across our faces simultaniously. He kissed my exposed collarbone as I looked up.

"She's looking out for us" He whispered. "We both got our happy endings" He said, capturing my lips again. I cried happy tears, they streamed down my face from pure joy. Our lives have barely begun, theres so much time left, and we've already got someone to hold onto. I'd like to thank my mom for that.

* * *

**How was that? *nervously drums fingers on computer table* It was my first try at anything remotely soppy or princessy- It's for valentines day XD R&R please, Prince Roxas' plushies are at stake here people XD**

**Peace, shaddy.**

**Go on. Hit the green button. You know you want to. XD  
**


End file.
